Host
by MoonlightReader6661
Summary: When Bella Swan moves home to the rainy town of Forks, she falls under the thrall of Edward and Alice Cullen. Just as she believes all hope is lost, a mysterious man helps her break through the miasma. Can she escape Edward and Alice? Rated M. 18


**A/N: _This was originally intended to be a one shot, but as soon as I started typing, my brain decided that it was impossible. Tell me what you think! _**

**_Chapter One_**

BPOV*

The subtle touch of a cold hand on my lower back or a gentle finger brushing a lock of hair behind my ear, to the normal human eye, would appear as loving gesture. But to me, these were the imprisonment of my free will. Every kiss, touch, and caress would steal me further away from my natural path. No longer could I be the free spirited Bella Swan.

I had learned months ago that Edward Cullen was a monster. A blood drinking demon sent from the depths of hell to rob me of my innocence and life force. If I were to explain the last few months of my life, I would tell you to imagine my mind as an empty room with a single window, but no doors. I couldn't walk out of the room and join the human world again. All that I could do is simply watch through the window as a parasite controlled my body.

My first mistake was curiosity. From the moment Edward saved me from Tyler's van, I knew that he was something unnatural. In that moment I should have been dead, but he had interfered. Sometimes I wish that he hadn't. Death would have been a mercy compared to this. But I had to know how he could be capable of stopping a sliding van from crushing me.

My second mistake was ignoring my natural instincts. When Edward rescued me from the thugs in Port Angeles, and began driving me to the restaurant to meet with Angela and Jessica, we both reached for controls at the same time. The moment his frigid skin touched mine, I should have found any excuse to leave his presence. Instead, I stayed to hear him out. I couldn't show him my fear.

Over time I had collected sufficient evidence to support the fact that Edward Cullen was not the angel that I had first thought him to be. Not only with my own eyes, but by his own mouth. But by then, it was too late to escape him. His pheromones had already permeated my body, and took root in my veins. Every time I looked into his eyes, a small part of me was chipped away, only to be stored in the recesses of my mind. He counted on that.

From the very first touch of his marble skin, my body began to play host to an unseen evil. I found myself agreeing with him on everything, to the point that every aspect of my life fell under his control. No matter how hard I fought, I couldn't regain my senses. Edward could see the defiance in my eyes whenever he would make a decision for me. He could smell my fear as he dared me to object.

When Edward invited me to play baseball with his coven, the parasite was all too happy to say yes. Anything to be in a close radius of the devil in disguise. I, however, tried my hardest to say no. All I was able to do was insist that I was uncoordinated, and a poor choice for a sports team. But I couldn't say no. One look into the Devil's eyes and my body was no longer my own. From that moment on, I was shoved into the confines of my mind, and the parasite had taken over. And so began the hunt of a lifetime that resulted in my broken body and a dead vampire.

Billy Black had surprised me. He saw through the Cullen's facade. He tried to warn me away from them, but by then the strings piloting my body had already taken control. I tried to plead with my eyes for him to help me, to do something. But the parasite had picked up its strings and pulled with all of its might.

At this very moment, my hollow shell was slipping on a blue layered prom dress over a pair of knee length leggings and a black leg boot. I never had any desire to go to prom. I would rather stay home and throw popcorn at the television while watching some cheesy horror movie. I would rather walk through a mile of broken glass than step foot in that gymnasium with Edward Cullen. But the puppet master knew no boundaries. It was a selfish thing, walking me through life with grabby fingers. It wanted immortality, and I wanted to live. I wanted to grow old with my family by my side, and pass quietly when my time was up.

Upon entering the gym, Edward led me through the clusters of people to the tables and benches surrounding the dance floor. I fought the urge to throw up all over his disgustingly expensive suit. As I sat on a metal folding chair, He bent down to grab my hand and place a lingering kiss on the top.

"I'll be right back, my love. Would you like a drink?" His black eyes dared me to object, so I jerkily nodded my head. He drifted away with his unnatural gait. He walked with a forced humanly pace, to his sisters side at the punch bowl.

Alice was another issue entirely. She desired a sister to play eternal Barbie makeover with and someone to shop with and agree with her on everything. She helped Edward keep me subdued. I was forced to endure her for girly weekends of painting nails and complete makeovers. I wasn't allowed to wear my old clothes. She completely replaced my wardrobe with things "a lady should wear".

At first I thought she would be an escape from Edward, but in some ways she was worse. She helped him erase any part of me that was considered unbecoming of a future Cullen. Flannel shirts over my old band T-shirts and converse slowly transformed into shimmering, brightly colored blouses and coordinating leg wear and heels. Any ounce of defiance was met with bared teeth and sharp talons gripping my arms or throat.

I glanced around the gym, hoping to see any of my old friends, but as soon as my eyes wandered to Angela Webber, my line of sight was cut off by my own personal warden.

"Would you like to dance with me, love?" He bowed to my level and reached for me, waiting for me to place my hand inside of his, like I had any other choice. I didn't bother to point out that he hadn't brought me any punch. We swayed to the upbeat music, with the occasional twirl and dip. After a few songs, I made the excuse that I needed the restroom, and hobbled my way to the doors out in the hallway. Edward excused himself back to Alice. They were probably planning the next scheme to ruin my life.

As I pushed open the door to the bathroom and made my way into a stall, I was grabbed around the waist and mouth by two very hot hands, and met by two bright green eyes. Disorientation wasn't the word for it, it was more like the whole world shifted. The strings controlling my every move weakened, like half of them were trimmed away and the rest grew slacked, but it was still fighting to take over. This person, whoever he was could be my last hope.

"Please help me! Please get me out of here!" I looked at him with frightened eyes, clutching his white button down shirt, begging him to take me away from this nightmare. Without a word he swooped a heavily muscled arm under my legs, careful not to hurt my booted foot, and picked me up bridal style. He ran through the maze of hallways to the opposite side of the school, and escaped through the exit facing the forest. I could feel his heart pounding through his shirt.

I began to study him as he ran. He had the tell tale signs of being a local Native American. He had to be Quileute. His hair was nearly black, with a tan that was the complete opposite of my skin. While I was ghostly white, his skin was a deep reddish brown. This guy was _massive__. _He looked like he could easily bench 500 lbs. without breaking a sweat. Thick muscles wrapped around every appendage, coiled right like a spring. I had a nagging feeling that if poor Mike Newton had to go up against this guy, he would positively piss himself. He had an aura that screamed predator.

His eyes were a piercing emerald, filled with determination. Any other would be terrified of being snatched by a giant man in a bathroom, but I couldn't find it in me to feel fear. If anything I felt greatful. He suddenly lowered his head to my ear and whispered urgently.

"Listen! In about a quarter mile, you're going to see something very shocking, but I need you to keep your head on and trust me. It won't hurt you. I'm taking you to Billy Blacks house. I'll explain everything there, okay?" I nodded quickly and held on tighter as he picked up speed. His deep rumbling voice had to be the most soothing sound I had ever heard in my life. It made my chest feel warm.

A few moments later he whistled sharply and slowed to a halt. About a minute later I heard a large crunching sound. I sucked in a lung full of breath as a huge pitch black wolf gently walked out of the trees and kneeled in front of us. It had to be at least a human head taller than my rescuer. The man carrying me quickly climbed onto the wolf, and rotated my body to where I was straddling his lap, facing the back of the wolf and clinging to him with one arm around his neck and the other around his ribs. He tightened his grip on my tiny body as the black wolf peeled out and sped in an unknown direction.


End file.
